Daughter of Voldemort
by kthach0608
Summary: Cressida Lestrange is the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix. All she knew when she was a child was that her mother was Bellatrix and believed that her father was Rodolphus Lestrange. She always looked up to her mother, so what happens when she meets the boy responsible for her parents' imprisonment? Dark fic!
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort walked into the Malfoy Manor. His daughter was recently born. Cressida Lestrange named after the fourth largest moon of Uranus. She had her mother's features. Pale skin, dark hair no doubt it would be curly, and a chiseled jawline.

Around a year after, Voldemort fell. Still a baby, Cressida Lestrange was in her family's manor when the Aurors came. The aurors arrested the girl's mother for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Searching the house, they couldn't find any signs of life. That was because knowing that aurors would come, those not branding the dark mark would not be able to see Bellatrix's beloved daughter in the mansion. A couple minutes later, Lucius Malfoy came and took the baby.

 _Ten years later…_

"Draco, Cressie, be careful! I don't want to be making a trip to St. Mungo's before you go shopping for supplies." the worried Narcissa called to her son and niece as they were doing tricks on their brooms. Cressie knew she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, but she thought her father was Rodolphus Lestrange. Swooping down and getting off her broom, Cressie went into the manor and called for a house-elf.

"Dobby is here to serve you Mistress Lestrange." the house-elf said as he bowed.

Cressie was mean, yes, but had a soft spot for house-elves.

"Hello Dobby, can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty." Cressie asked.

The house-elf disapparated and came back in a blink with a glass of water.

"Thank you Dobby." she thanked.

"It is Dobby's pleasure to serve Mistress Lestrange." Dobby said.

(~)

The next day, the Malfoys and Cressida went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies.

"Well where should we go first?" Lucius asked the kids.

"Ollivanders." the kids said at the same time. They were more like brother and sister than cousin.

In the shop, Ollivander measured their arm lengths and it took Draco about five minutes until his wand chose him. But, for Cressida, it took her almost fifteen minutes. After they got their wands, the kids went to Madam Malkin's while the parents went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. There Cressie and Draco were talking and placing bets of what house they would be in. Then, a boy with black hair and round glasses came into the shop.

"Oy! You there!" Draco called to the boy. "You going to Hogwarts too?"

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior. He's sometimes an annoying and idiotic git. Of course he's going to Hogwarts Draco! He looks our age." Cressie scolded Draco for his stupidity.

"Well, yeah I am." the boy said shyly.

Draco was about to say something but decided not to afraid of another scolding.

After the kids got their robes, they went and got their potions supplies.

After a long day of shopping, the kids went to Florean Fortescue's to get ice cream.

(~)

Cressie was enjoying a dream of meeting her mother and setting her free and both torturing and killing mudbloods when Dobby woke her up.

"Mistress Lestrange! Master Malfoy requires your presence at breakfast." Dobby said as he shook Cressida awake.

"Alright Dobby alright."

Cressie went down and remembered that she was going to Hogwarts today. Excited, she wolfed down her breakfast and quickly showered.

"Now kids, run straight through that wall." Narcissa told them.

They all ran into the wall and got on Platform 9 ¾. They all said their goodbyes and Lucius gave the two kids a pouch full of galleons and sickles for pocket money.

As they got on the train the two kids found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So, I heard that Harry Potter is going to be in our year." Cress gossiped to Draco.

"Really? You wanna bet on what house he'll be in?" Draco challenged.

"Yeah. My money's on Gryffindor since his filthy parents were in that house."

Just then, two chubby boys came in asking if they could take a seat.

"Depends," Draco said. "What house do you guys want to be in?"

"That's easy, Slytherin." one chubby boy said. "Me too." the other one said.

"What do you think Cress?" Draco looked at Cressida.

"Well they're alright." she approved.

The two boys walked into the compartment. "I'm Crabbe and this is Goyle." chubby number one (Crabbe) introduced.

The boys started to make friends and Cressida sat there bored, stroking her black cat Ace.

"I'm bored," she said as she got up.

She walked into a compartment with the boy whom she saw at Madam Malkin's with a redhead with freckles and a bit of dirt on his nose.

"Hey! I saw you at Madam Malkin's!" Cressie said to the black haired boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter." he responds. _The_ Harry Potter? The boy who lived? That boy is the reason why her mother and father are in Azkaban! Angered, Cassie went and introduced herself.

"I am Cressida Callisto Lestrange." she says, her voice laced with venom.

The redhead started to laugh.

"And I don't think you should be laughing when I resemble my mother so much. And let me guess with red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe. You're a Weasley." Cress says her voice filled with pure hatred.

"What if I am? I'm a Weasley and proud!" the redhead said.

"Proud that you're family has more children than they can afford? Proud that you can't do magic? Proud that you are a blood traitor?" Cressie teased.

"I can do magic!" Weasley screamed with a voice crack.

"Really? Let's go then." Cressida challenged.

"Da - " Weasley began which was probably not a real spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Cress says.

Instantly, Weasley's wand flew out of his and into hers.

"Give him his wand back." demanded Harry.

"No! I think I'll keep it." she hissed.

Getting bored and no longer wanting to touch the blood traitor's wand, Cressie threw it at the window. As she left, she heard Weasley whisper to Harry, "Her mother's Bellatrix Lestrange. She's a psycho. Tortured two aurors into insanity! At least that got her a life sentence in Azkaban."

When Cressida got back to her compartment, she came and saw a new girl sitting there making googly eyes at Draco. "Harry Potter's in compartment C over there." Cress told Draco and the two chubby boys. The boys got up and walked over to the compartment.

Pansy started to make small talk with Cress and she instantly knew she hated the annoying pug faced girl.

(~)

As the train pulled up in Hogsmeade Station, the first years took boats to Hogwarts. This was the best school in Britain? Cressida would have had better luck at Beauxbatons or Ilvermorny. She shared a boat with Blaise Zabini who was quite cute and Pansy who would not shut up about Draco and how she loved him and how they were meant to be.

There outside the Great Hall, an old woman walked toward them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she began. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, Transfiguration professor, and Deputy Headmistress. Here at Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." she then began talking about the sorting and rules and other stuff about discipline.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story will now take place in fifth year and in first person because I didn't want to write Cressie did this or Cressie said.**

It had been crazy last year since Voldemort had come back. I knew that Potter wasn't lying. I knew that the Dark Lord had come back. I wanted to be a Death Eater like my parents. I wanted to serve Lord Voldemort.

(~)

That summer, I stayed at my friend Daphne's house the Malfoys suggested it for some reason. Her family was rich and nice. Though never Death Eaters, they supported Lord Voldemort. I could tell, that Daphne's sister Astoria, had developed a crush on Draco.

We went to Diagon Alley to get our supplies when I ran into the pug, Pansy Parkinson.

"Cressida! You're here! Is Draco here?" Pansy asked.

"Umm. No. He's somewhere I don't know." I answered. Looks like Astoria had some competition.

"Oh, well when you see him tell him I miss him and I'm looking forward to seeing him again at school!" she said.

"Sure." I said. Like hell I was.

I looked at Astoria who was going to be a third year.

"Don't worry, Draco hates that pug. He only went to the Yule Ball with her because he thought you were too young." I assured her.

(~)

I boarded the Hogwarts express with Daphne and we found an empty compartment. Then Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise followed and sat next to me. We both started blushing madly since we both had huge crushes on each other. Then Pansy came in and sat next to Draco and started hugging him so hard his eyeballs started to pop out a little. Just then the trolley witch came and I bought some chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty.

We got on the carriages when we saw Potter staring at the carriages as if something was pulling them. The carriages aren't pulled by anything. If they are, the creatures that pull them aren't important enough to be seen.

We got into the Great Hall and watching the mudbloods be amazed by the ceiling is so funny. The last person who was sorted was sorted into Slytherin. Then, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"I would like to introduce our new staff, she was assigned by Cornelius Fudge himself, Professor Umbridge will be taking over the post as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." She then made a stupid speech about hoping to be friends and telling us to behave. I hated this bitch already.

(~)

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts first period in the morning. Daphne and I went down early to see what Umbridge was going to teach us.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked us.

"We just wanted to be a little early for our first period, it after all is the first day." Daphne answered.

"Hmmm…. Twenty minutes early? Sounds suspicious. Detention in my office at seven o'clock sharp. If you show up a minute late it will be a week worth of it." Umbridge punished.

"Wait. We're getting in trouble for being early? We wanted to be early!" I argued.

"That is a week of detention for you Miss Lestrange." she said Lestrange like it was a curse word.

(~)

"Now class, we're going to take out our books and start reading chapter 1." Umbridge said in her sweet sing-song voice.

"But professor, aren't we going to be doing any spells?" Hermione asked.

"Spells? Oh no. That is too advanced for children your age." Umbridge responded.

"But we're going to take our O.W.L.s this year professor." Granger argued.

"We're going to need to protect ourselves from the threats that face us." Potter added.

"And what would we need to protect ourselves from Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know maybe Voldemort." he said.

The whole classroom gasped at Potter saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Detention Mr. Potter." Umbridge punished.

"But he's back I saw him with my own eyes in the graveyard!" Potter tried to argue.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Umbridge confirmed. Sounded like her birth.

"Bu - " began Potter.

"Another week worth of detention, Mr. Potter!" she yelled.

(~)

That night, at seven o'clock sharp, Daphne, Potter, and I went to Umbridge's office.

"We're going to be writing lines today. Mr. Potter you will be writing ' _I must not tell lies'_ While you two, Miss Greengrass and Miss Lestrange, will be writing ' _I must not be up to suspicious things'_ You will be using a quill that I provide." she ordered.

"But professor, you haven't given us any ink." Potter argued.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." Umbridge said in a sweet voice with a laugh.

I started to write when I felt a sharp pain on my left hand. I screamed out in pain and shock to find what I have written on the piece of parchment was carved into my hand and I was writing in my blood. Once I become a Death Eater, I will crucio her into insanity then kill her painfully. I could see that Potter and Daphne also were in pain.

(~)

We had been writing for around two hours when she finally let us go. Daphne and I got back to our dorms and she put our hands into Essence of Murtlap which helped but you could still see the scars

(~)

The next day I had detention again. This time, I had to write ' _I must not talk back to my superiors'_ Yeah right, when the Dark Lord takes over, I will be her superior. The pain was so intense. I bit on my tongue so hard it started to bleed. Imagine someone using a sharp piece of glass cutting into your hand only to have the wound disappear and having to rewrite that again and again and again. Now make it ten times worse. It was illegal to do this. I should report her. But, if I do, I may never get to have my sweet revenge on her. I took a break after writing lines for an hour straight and looked over at Potter. He too, was taking a short break.

"No breaks children. Another month worth of detention!" Umbridge sang in her sweet voice.

Ugh. I can't wait until the Dark Lord comes back. I looked at the blood oozing from my wounds. I should make her write lines like we are doing right now then torture her and throw her in Azkaban with the dementors.

(~)

It was nice to see that Draco and Daphne stayed up for me. Daphne put my hand in Essence of Murtlap and my cut instantly felt so much better. But it was still there.

"Cress, you need to report her to someone." Daphne lectured.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Draco spat.

"It's alright." I assured them. They had puzzled looks on their faces. "Once he comes back. I'm going to make her do the same, torture her, then throw her into Azkaban."

"Shhhh. Don't talk too loud other kids might hear." Daphne warned.

"Who cares if others hear. I'm pretty sure they'd want to join him too." I said.

"Some might be against his and our beliefs." Draco whispered.

"I don't care! If they are against him, I'll kill them all! I don't care if I'm thrown in Azkaban or expelled! My faith in the Dark Lord is strong!" I practically yelled.

"Shhhhhhh. Be quiet! You don't want some more detention do you?" Daphne scolded.

"Right, sorry Daphne." I apologized.

"Let's just go to bed before we get into any trouble." Draco suggested.

"Right, goodnight everyone." I said.

"Goodnight." they both said.

(~)

It had been around four months since I last had detention. My cuts were getting better but I still had scars on my hand. Umbridge is going to pay and she won't see it coming. I think I'll find some cats to put in her office since she loves them. I'll feed them a lot of food and they'll leave some pleasant gifts for her.

(~)

I had to carry the prank out by myself because nobody wanted to help me. I got five kittens from a guy in Hogsmeade whose cat just gave birth to five kittens and he gave me them for free. Then, I fed them fish, chicken, potatoes, and some pudding. Then, I put them all in Umbridge's office and waited for something to happen.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a scream and a foul stench coming from her office and knew my plan had worked. I had to hide all the evidence though. That would be very hard to do. I was running away from her office when she spotted me.

"LESTRANGE!" Umbridge yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Yes professor?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice."

"Detention for the rest of the year!" Umbridge punished. I was screwed.

(~)

When I went in for detention that night at seven o'clock sharp, Umbridge had me writing lines again. This time I had to write ' _I must behave and respect my superiors'_. Again with her thinking she's a superior to me. I guess Potter had detention too because he was there again. She hates both of our guts.

(~)

It was January. The holidays passed and I spent it a Daphne's house again. The Malfoys suggested it again because there was some surprise for me.

I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast which was toast with scrambled eggs and fruit. I looked at my scarred hand. You could clearly see visible white lines where my punishment was. The post came and an owl came to me with the Daily Prophet. I put a galleon inside its pouch and read the headlines on the cover.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story will now take place in fifth year and in first person because I didn't want to write Cressie did this or Cressie said.**

It had been crazy last year since Voldemort had come back. I knew that Potter wasn't lying. I knew that the Dark Lord had come back. I wanted to be a Death Eater like my parents. I wanted to serve Lord Voldemort.

(~)

That summer, I stayed at my friend Daphne's house the Malfoys suggested it for some reason. Her family was rich and nice. Though never Death Eaters, they supported Lord Voldemort. I could tell, that Daphne's sister Astoria, had developed a crush on Draco.

We went to Diagon Alley to get our supplies when I ran into the pug, Pansy Parkinson.

"Cressida! You're here! Is Draco here?" Pansy asked.

"Umm. No. He's somewhere I don't know." I answered. Looks like Astoria had some competition.

"Oh, well when you see him tell him I miss him and I'm looking forward to seeing him again at school!" she said.

"Sure." I said. Like hell I was.

I looked at Astoria who was going to be a third year.

"Don't worry, Draco hates that pug. He only went to the Yule Ball with her because he thought you were too young." I assured her.

(~)

I boarded the Hogwarts express with Daphne and we found an empty compartment. Then Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise followed and sat next to me. We both started blushing madly since we both had huge crushes on each other. Then Pansy came in and sat next to Draco and started hugging him so hard his eyeballs started to pop out a little. Just then the trolley witch came and I bought some chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty.

We got on the carriages when we saw Potter staring at the carriages as if something was pulling them. The carriages aren't pulled by anything. If they are, the creatures that pull them aren't important enough to be seen.

We got into the Great Hall and watching the mudbloods be amazed by the ceiling is so funny. The last person who was sorted was sorted into Slytherin. Then, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"I would like to introduce our new staff, she was assigned by Cornelius Fudge himself, Professor Umbridge will be taking over the post as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She then made a stupid speech about hoping to be friends and telling us to behave. I hated this bitch already.

(~)

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts first period in the morning. Daphne and I went down early to see what Umbridge was going to teach us.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked us.

"We just wanted to be a little early for our first period, it after all is the first day." Daphne answered.

"Hmmm…. Twenty minutes early? Sounds suspicious. Detention in my office at seven o'clock sharp. If you show up a minute late it will be a week worth of it." Umbridge punished.

"Wait. We're getting in trouble for being early? We wanted to be early!" I argued.

"That is a week of detention for you Miss Lestrange." she said Lestrange like it was a curse word.

(~)

"Now class, we're going to take out our books and start reading chapter 1." Umbridge said in her sweet sing-song voice.

"But professor, aren't we going to be doing any spells?" Hermione asked.

"Spells? Oh no. That is too advanced for children your age." Umbridge responded.

"But we're going to take our O.W.L.s this year professor." Granger argued.

"We're going to need to protect ourselves from the threats that face us." Potter added.

"And what would we need to protect ourselves from Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know maybe Voldemort." he said.

The whole classroom gasped at Potter saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Detention Mr. Potter." Umbridge punished.

"But he's back I saw him with my own eyes in the graveyard!" Potter tried to argue.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Umbridge confirmed.

"Bu - " began Potter.

"Another week worth of detention, Mr. Potter!" she yelled.

(~)

That night, at seven o'clock sharp, Daphne, Potter, and I went to Umbridge's office.

"We're going to be writing lines today. Mr. Potter you will be writing ' _I must not tell lies'_ While you two, Miss Greengrass and Miss Lestrange, will be writing ' _I must not be up to suspicious things'_ You will be using a quill that I provide." she ordered.

"But professor, you haven't given us any ink." Potter argued.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." Umbridge said in a sweet voice with a laugh.

I started to write when I felt a sharp pain on my left hand. I screamed out in pain and shock to find what I have written on the piece of parchment was carved into my hand and I was writing in my blood. Once I become a Death Eater, I will crucio her into insanity then kill her painfully. I could see that Potter and Daphne also were in pain.

(~)

We had been writing for around two hours when she finally let us go. Daphne and I got back to our dorms and she put our hands into Essence of Murtlap which helped but you could still see the scars

(~)

The next day I had detention again. This time, I had to write ' _I must not talk back to my superiors'_ Yeah right, when the Dark Lord takes over, I will be her superior. The pain was so intense. I bit on my tongue so hard it started to bleed. Imagine someone using a sharp piece of glass cutting into your hand only to have the wound disappear and having to rewrite that again and again and again. Now make it ten times worse. It was illegal to do this. I should report her. But, if I do, I may never get to have my sweet revenge on her. I took a break after writing lines for an hour straight and looked over at Potter. He too, was taking a short break.

"No breaks children. Another month worth of detention!" Umbridge sang in her sweet voice.

Ugh. I can't wait until the Dark Lord comes back. I looked at the blood oozing from my wounds. I should make her write lines like we are doing right now then torture her and throw her in Azkaban with the dementors.

(~)

It was nice to see that Draco and Daphne stayed up for me. Daphne put my hand in Essence of Murtlap and my cut instantly felt so much better. But it was still there.

"Cress, you need to report her to someone." Daphne lectured.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Draco spat.

"It's alright." I assured them. They had puzzled looks on their faces. "Once he comes back. I'm going to make her do the same, torture her, then throw her into Azkaban."

"Shhhh. Don't talk too loud other kids might hear." Daphne warned.

"Who cares if others hear. I'm pretty sure they'd want to join him too." I said.

"Some might be against his beliefs." Draco whispered.

"I don't care! If they are against him, I'll kill them all! I don't care if I'm thrown in Azkaban or expelled! My faith in the Dark Lord is strong!" I practically yelled.

"Shhhhhhh. Be quiet! You don't want some more detention do you?" Daphne scolded.

"Right, sorry Daphne." I apologized.

"Let's just go to bed before we get into any trouble." Draco suggested.

"Right, goodnight everyone." I said.

"Goodnight." they both said.

(~)

It had been around four months since I last had detention. It was good but I still had scars on my hand. Umbridge is going to pay and she won't see it coming. I think I'll find some cats to put in her office since she loves them. I'll feed them a lot of food and they'll leave some pleasant gifts for her.

(~)

I had to carry the prank out by myself because nobody wanted to help me. I got five kittens from a guy in Hogsmeade whose cat just gave birth to five kittens and he gave me them for free. Then, I fed them fish, chicken, potatoes, and some pudding. Then, I put them all in Umbridge's office and waited for something to happen.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a scream and a foul stench coming from her office and knew my plan had worked. I had to hide all the evidence though. That would be very hard to do. I was running away from her office when she spotted me.

"LESTRANGE!" Umbridge yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Yes professor?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice."

"Detention for the rest of the year!" Umbridge punished. I was screwed.

(~)

When I went in for detention that night at seven o'clock sharp, Umbridge had me writing lines again. This time I had to write ' _I must behave and respect my superiors'_. Again with her thinking she's a superior to me. I guess Potter had detention too because he was there again. She hates both of our guts.

(~)

It was January. The holidays passed and I spent it a Daphne's house again. The Malfoys suggested it again because there was some surprise for me.

I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast which was toast with scrambled eggs and fruit. I looked at my scarred hand. You could clearly see visible white lines where my punishment was. The post came and an owl came to me with the Daily Prophet. I put a galleon inside its pouch and read the headlines on the cover.


	4. Chapter 4

I read the headlines ' _Mass Breakout From Azkaban'_

I read the names of the people who broke out. I was reading the names when I found the names Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. My parents were freed! I was getting up to write a letter when I heard a voice.

"Cressida Lestrange!" the voice boomed. The entire Great Hall gasped. It was the Minister of Magic. "I hereby sentence you to Azkaban for being the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. If you know they're whereabouts speak now and you will go on with your life."

"What? I don't know anything!" I argued.

"We are keeping you in protective custody." Fudge said.

"In Azkaban?" I asked horrified.

"It is the safest place." he yelled.

"Ten people just broke out!" I argued. He just ignored me.

"You are sentenced there until we find all ten escapees!" Fudge said.

I was so enraged I grabbed out my wand and said two words, "Avada Kedavra!" it missed Fudge unfortunately but it hit an auror.

(~)

"You are the child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange is that correct?" Fudge asked as we were in the trial room.

A raspy voice whispered in my head ' _No, you are my child'_ but I ignored that.

"Yes."

"You don't know the whereabouts of your parents is that correct?" he interrogated.

"Yes."

"Have you practiced the killing curse? You missed me but hit an auror to my left side."

"Yes."

"Is there any guilt you feel? Poor Stanley Graceman had three children."

"No." there wasn't a single ounce of guilt in me.

"I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban for using the killing curse."

(~)

It had been about a week since my trial and I had already changed. My teeth were rotting, my hair was a rat's nest, my fingernails were getting longer. I was losing my sanity. We weren't allowed to get out of our cells. It was dark, gloomy, and cold. I was bored and very lonely. I had no cellmate so I began to talk to myself.

It had been a month since my trial, things weren't getting better. My nails were long so I would scratch myself with them. I was slowly losing it. Letters weren't allowed so I didn't know what was going on at Hogwarts. I hope Daphne was going to be alright. My cheeks were hollowing out. I was getting skinnier and skinnier.

Six months have passed I nearly lost it all. I was holding on to one thing. I will escape and I will make my mother proud. Just as I was thinking that, Death Eaters swarmed in. They were freeing prisoners from the Department of Mysteries. They were soon leaving when I caught sight of a tall woman with long curly hair. I knew who she was. "WAIT! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried hoping she would recognize me. She turned around. "Who are you?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's me. Mum. I'm Cressida Callisto Lestange. I was born 6, of June 1980. My father is Rodolphus Lestrange, for some reason I can speak Parseltongue. ' _Hssssya seee hsssee'_ " I answered.

"Cressida?"

"It's me."

"Oh my dear child."

She rushed over and freed me. We apparated home and there, he held a meeting.

"Welcome back to those who have been locked away for a little." He greeted. His eyes were flying around looking at everyone when his eyes flew on me.

"Who are you child?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord forgive me but this is my daughter, Cressida." my mother took over. Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked away. After the meeting, he walked over to us.

"My Lord may I present to you, your daughter." Bellatrix presented.

Daughter? My father was Rodolphus not the Dark Lord.

"Ah my child you must know that Rodolphus is not your father. You were told that for your own safety." Voldemort explained.

"So my father is the Dark Lord?" I guessed.

"Yes." Bellatrix answered.

"Cool. When can I get branded with the Dark Mark?" I asked hopefully.

Voldemort chuckled. "I like her spirit. Soon my dear. Soon."

(~)

I got branded with the Dark Mark soon enough. I couldn't go back to my normal life because the Ministry is on the lookout for me and the other prisoners. I went to go find Draco.

"Draco!" I said gleefully as I walked into his room. I lifted up my sleeve to show him the Dark Mark.

"I was branded!" I said.

"Great." he muttered. His voice was plain and boring which was not like him at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied. I slapped him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He spoke to me and my parents." he answered. "He's going to brand me but that's not the bad part. H-he-he he wants me to kill Dumbledore."

I gasped. "I'm his daughter. I'll change his mind." I tried.

(~)

"Please father? The Malfoys have raised me. Dumbledore will kill him! Please don't let Draco do this!" I begged.

"No, that is my decision. He will kill Dumbledore." he answered coldly. "It was foolish of you to come and ask me to change my mind. He is weak like his father. Don't be weak and foolish like them."

I was scared for Draco. He was like my brother. But he must do it. He must do it for the Dark Lord. If choosing the Dark Lord means giving up Draco, I won't hesitate to do it.

(~)

I sent a letter to Daphne hoping to ask for some advice and asking for how things were going.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _Yes, it really is me writing. I'm asking as friend to friend, how to deal with my problem. I found out that my father is not Rodolphus Lestrange but the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself. The secret was kept from me to keep me safe. I want to stay loyal to my father and torture those mudbloods and listen to their screams all day but he wants Draco to do something. Something not even the Dark Lord can do. He wants Draco to kill Dumbledore. What should I do? I already made the decision. Voldemort over Draco. Please help me! I don't know what advice to give Draco and I don't want Dumbledore to kill him!_

 _Sincerely Your Best Friend,_

 _C.C.L._

(~)

 _Dear Cressida,_

 _I am glad to know that you have escaped Azkaban. I regret to hear that Draco was assigned with such a dangerous and most likely, impossible task by the Dark Lord. I told Astoria about his task and she started to cry. I guess she really does have a crush on Draco. I have some advice for you. Tell him to ask some people to teach him Occlumency and the Dark Arts. I do believe though, that the Dark Lord is assigning Draco with such a task that he can't even do to punish Lucius since he failed the Dark Lord in getting the prophecy. I hope all goes well._

 _Sincerely Your Best Friend,_

 _Daphne_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco wasn't doing that bad. He was quite skilled in occlumency and okay at the Dark Arts. I also learned alongside him since I believe my father would be proud. The time came when Lord Voldemort had to brand him with the Dark Mark. He looked more scared than happy which confused me.

That night I fell sound asleep. I had a dream though, it was weird.

 _It was a dark and stormy night when I heard a murderous scream. I went to investigate when I saw my mother, in her nightgown on her bed with her eyes open. She was staring lifelessly out in space. Blood was everywhere. There I heard a cry. I investigated the sound and saw a small baby girl with blood all over her. My mother had given birth and hid her pregnancy. She was alone and charmed the room so that no one could hear her screams. I guess they wore off when she died. I picked up the baby girl. She was beautiful. She was my sister. I went to go clean her up and decided to name her Delphini Bellatrix Lestrange. In honor of my beloved mother._

I woke up from the nightmare. My mother dying? No. Childbirth cannot kill her. She had me. And it was just a dream. It's not like it's gonna come true and I'm going to have a baby sister.

(~)

It was time for Draco to board the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't see him off since I was a wanted fugitive. I stayed at home with my parents and asked, "Dad mum, can you teach me some stuff in the Dark Arts?" My father grinned mischievously.

(~)

"Now you mastered two of three of the Unforgivable Curses, I think it's time to teach you the last one. The killing curse. Here I have a lovely muggle who decided to give herself up to your cause." Bellatrix said.

"Help! Help! Please! Help me!" the stupid muggle begged.

"No one can help you!" Bellatrix cackled. "Let's start with the cruciatus curse shall we?"

"Crucio!" I yelled. She started to scream. Tears were starting to form and were falling down her porcelain face. Beads of sweat started to trickle down her forehead.

"Very good, Very good." Bella said. "Now, let's try the imperius curse."

"Imperio." I said. The muggle faced me. "Cut yourself."

She grabbed the nearest knife and slit her wrists.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled. The muggle fell and died.

The next day I got a letter from Draco

 _Dear Cressida,_

 _Though it is only my second week here at Hogwarts, I have a lot of news. Harry Potter tried and failed to eavesdrop on me. He almost found out my plan but luckily I knew better than to trust Pansy Parkinson. I figured out a way to kill Dumbledore without dueling him. I will give him a cursed necklace and if that fails, I will have to duel him. I need you, your mother, and a couple other Death Eaters to come to Hogwarts. I found a way to get you in. Just go to Borgin and Burke's and he'll know what to do. Just one thing. Even though you don't like him, bring Greyback. He'll also know what to do._

 _Sincerely Your cousin,_

 _Draco_

(~)

Training was going well. I learned to master the Unforgivable Curses, and wandless magic, and broomless flight. Even though I tried my hardest, my father still didn't think I was good enough. I will try to prove myself. And one day, he'll realize that I'm one of his best Death Eaters.


	6. Chapter 6

I had gotten so many letters from Draco. He was trying to find out ways to kill Dumbledore. Then, one day, he sent me a letter saying that it was time to go to Borgin and Burke's

We all went down through the dark narrow path in Knockturn Alley to Borgin and Burke's. There Borgin greeted us and told us to follow him. He led us through a dark hallway and into a small room. There was a tall cabinet there.

"Go into the cabinet and Draco will meet you there." Borgin told us.

"I don't trust you. Greyback! Go in first!" Bellatrix declared.

Greyback went in and the Carrows followed after.

We entered into the room of requirement and there we saw Draco there. How I know of the Room of Requirement? Well, I used to practice the killing curse there. I hugged Draco.

"We'll be there for you Draco. He'll be outnumbered no matter how powerful he is." I assured him.

We went up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and there we saw him, Dumbledore himself.

"Hello Bellatrix, oh, and I see you brought Cressida too." he greeted. He started to greet the others.

Then something happened I thought would never happen, Dumbledore started pleading to Draco.

"Draco, please. Years ago I met a boy who made all the wrong decisions." Dumbledore pleaded.

"And look where that got him, he's going to rule the world!" I talked back.

Then another thing happened. Draco broke down into tears.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me." he whispered.

Then, a new voice came in.

"No. I'll do it." Snape said.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore quietly pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape said. We started to laugh as Dumbledore's limp body fell down the tower. We started to run away when we stopped in a hallway. There were some filthy Gryffindors waiting for us, plus 'Looney' Lovegood. We all picked a person and I got Ginny Weasley. We then started dueling and thanks to my mother's training and amazing dueling skills I got from her, I easily stunned her and then started to torture her.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" I said as I laughed. Then, all of a sudden, I was knocked off my feet. I looked around and didn't see anything or anyone. I was quickly back in my feet and started running with my fellow Death Eaters. We were close to the apparating border when I heard a familiar voice.

"SNAPE!!" it yelled. We all turned around. It was Potter. He started to fire curses at him but he would block them all.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Snape ordered. We all reached the apparation line and I apparated away. (Mom taught me how to apparate)

We returned to the Malfoy Manor and there, we were greeted by Voldemort.

"Well did you do it?!?!" he asked in a yelling tone.

"Of course My Lord." Bellatrix answered.

"Good, now no one stands in my way anymore. I will take over the Ministry and Hogwarts now that Dumbledore is gone!!" he exclaimed.

The next couple of weeks as we were taking down the Ministry, my mother didn't look so good. She was throwing up a lot and always was in a bad mood. Even to my father though not as rude. It must be a baby. I thought. My dream came true. No. I won't let her die. But I won't let my younger sibling die. No. My mother is strong. She will fight through it.

I tried many ways to confront her about the baby when she finally asked me to come to her room.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"Oh Cressida. I-I-I think I'm pregnant." she said shamefully.

"Whose baby is it?!" I demanded. "Is it Rodolphus'?!"

"No, we haven't done that in fifteen years. It's your father's." she answered.

"You say it shamefully. You had me with him." I yelled.

"After I told him I was having you! He said that we could never have another baby again! Or he will kill it himself!" she yelled even louder.

"We'll keep it a secret." I suggested.

"You don't think I tried to keep you a secret?! I tried and he found out!" she yelled.

"This time we'll do it. We'll keep it a secret." I said.

"Fine, just this time." she agreed.

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is two days late. I had a flight and didn't get the chance to post when I landed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mother had gotten crabby a lot and I found out a spell that can hide her baby bump. So far, father hasn't found out yet. She is seven months pregnant and I'm getting very worried. The baby is a girl and she hasn't started on anything. Not even names. We have completely taken over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. I am working at Hogwarts as their head of punishment. Those who are out after curfew are tortured. Those who disobey the professors are not fed for a week. The mudbloods stay locked up in the dungeons and are tortured. Their screams are music to my ears. I had to leave Hogwarts temporarily because I had to "take care of Death Eater business" but I had to take care of my mother.

(~)

I went into the manor and was greeted by my mother who was in a crabby mood.

"Took you long enough." she sneered.

I ignored her and went to get her some soup.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's annoying. I can't get a good night's sleep. Ugh. I wish she would just come out already!" Bellatrix complained.

"You've handled fifteen years in Azkaban. Surely you can handle nine months of no sleep." I scolded.

"Ugh. After her I'm never having kids again."

The next day I decided to put up a crib inside my mother's room.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked her.

"It looks fine." she responded.

"Have you picked any names yet?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

"Why don't you?"

"Because. I don't want to." she replied grumpily.

"Well, you should. I've always wanted to have a younger sister." I said.

"Then you pick it." she gave.

"Really? I can?" I asked starting to get excited.

"Yes. But she has to be named after a star, or constellation, or moon." she ordered.

"Okay!" I answered giddily. "Hmmm. How about Alpha Delphini. A star in the constellation of Delphinus. Her full name will be Alpha Delphini Bellatrix Lestrange but we'll call her Delphini." I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." she answered not caring.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet! You're a Death Eater, not a muggle excited about her younger sister!" she scolded.

"Right, sorry mother." I apologized.

(~)

The next two months passed by in a flash. I was reading in my room about to go asleep when I heard my mother scream my name.

"CRESSIDA!" she screamed.

I put down my book and walked to her room. "Yes mother?"

"She's coming." she said with a panicked look on her face. I could tell. My spell had worn off and you could see a big pregnancy bump.

"Okay. Ummm I have a few St. Mungo's hospital workers I can find." I suggested.

"I don't care just get them!" she yelled as she started screaming in pain.

I apparated to the hospital and found four healers. "It's Bellatrix!" I said. They all apparated with me and then, they helped deliver my sister.

"Congratulations Madam Lestrange. You have a beautiful baby daughter." the healer congratulated. I obliviated them since they couldn't know about my sister.

"Well, how was it?" I asked.

"Painful. But it gave me her so I guess it wasn't that bad." she answered.

"Now, I'm gonna go and torture some people." she said as she got up.

"Mum, you just gave birth. You need to rest. I'll torture some muggles and maybe it'll soothe you and Delphini to sleep." I suggested.

(~)

The next few weeks were tiring. Mother had some Death Eater things to attend to while I had to go back to Hogwarts. Rodolphus found out about Delphini along with the Carrows but they made the unbreakable vow to never tell anyone about her and that they will protect her. Mother was never there for Delphini so I had to take care of her with the help of Alecto who turned to be a pretty good nanny. Harry Potter had come to the Malfoy Manor and freed the prisoners from the dungeons. I was upset I wasn't there. I could've killed them! He had broken into my mother's bank vault at Gringotts. He took one of my father's horcruxes. He's coming to Hogwarts to retrieve the diadem. He's going to destroy it. He's going to defeat my father. I won't let that happen.

(~)

I was back at Hogwarts and giving out detentions left and right. One day I was walking in the hallway when I saw Pansy Parkinson. Curfew was at 9:00, it was 9:01.

"Parkinson!" I yelled. She froze in her tracks. She turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Ms. Lestrange?" she asked.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's past curfew." I questioned.

"Well, I was going to the library and looked at the time and it was so late! I had to get back and then, here you are." she explained but she said that last part with a distasteful look on her face.

"Haha. Pansy Parkinson knows how to read? She can barely recite her alphabet." I teased. She looked like she was going to say something but I said something else before her. "Oh, and by the way, the library's that way. I pointed in the opposite direction. "I guess I'll see you in my office at 22:00 for detention, Ms. Parkinson."

(~)

At 22:00 she showed up.

"Hello Ms. Parkinson. Please, take a seat." I gestured towards the seat in front of my desk.

"Well, Ms. Lestrange, what happened? You're acting like McGonagall." she laughed with a smirk on her face. My smile turned into a snarl.

"Well, being a Death Eater makes you more responsible. Perhaps if you become one you'll stop acting like a slut." I fired back. She had a look on her face that looked like she wanted to attack me. I laughed.

"Tonight you will be cleaning, the dungeons. I want it spotless. The mudbloods and muggles will be there so have fun. And also, scrub the blood extra hard. It's been there for a while." I demanded.

"Are you serious? You can't punish a Slytherin like that!" Pansy complained.

"Don't think being a Slytherin will be a pass for punishment! I'll punish anyone I want." I corrected.

(~)

The next day Draco came to me.

"Did you really make Pansy clean the dungeons? She didn't come back till 5:00!" Draco asked.

"Good. Serves that pug right. I hope she had fun." I laughed. Draco still had a stern look on his face.

"She'll fall asleep in her classes. She'll be behind in class. I don't think your father will like that." Draco said.

"Please, that pug was already behind her classes. My father won't really care since I hate her." I assured him.

"Please Cressida." Draco pleaded. "Don't punish her anymore. She won't do anything bad again I promise."

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy. I'd say you have feelings for her." I teased.

"What? No! I don't!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Ha! You do! Draco loves a pug! Hey! You there!" I shouted at a passing first year Ravenclaw who jumped when she heard me yell. "DRACO LOVES A PUG!"

"Shut up! What do you think you're doing?" Draco shushed.

"Draco you're hilarious." I said. He didn't laugh or respond. "Wait. You're serious? No way. You can't like that pug faced slut! She's had like two-hundred boyfriends during my five years at Hogwarts!"

"She's gotten better. She's no longer clingy like how she used to be."

"Ha she's still a Parkinson. Remember in third year when she had three boyfriends at once?" I asked.

"She said it was to make me jealous. She's always liked me." he explained. "And I've always liked her."

"No. No no no no No," I said. "You're supposed to hate her. Every time we'd run into her you'd tell me to hide you! I thought you liked Astoria?"

"It was a coverup story." Draco explained. This angered me since he lied to me and I've been telling Astoria that he's always liked her!

"Well, it's your life." I simply said and walked away.

(~)

The next couple of hours were boring. Feed Delphi, put her to sleep, torture some mudbloods, kill something. I was in my room when Draco came in.

"I was thinking, maybe the Dark Lord's intentions are a little overboard." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that maybe he's going to far. I'm going to far into his world."

"No you're not. Don't be a Death Eater who deserts his cause. You'll die!"

"Not if I leave right now. Come with me. We'll run away. Go to America. We don't have to be under his rule anymore." Draco offered.

"Are you serious? Me, of all people? The daughter of the Dark Lord. The daughter of the two most evil people to ever live? You want to ask me to desert my father and live with muggles?" I asked.

"Umm yes." he answered. He wants to ask me to desert my father? He's really pushing my buttons.

"You leave now and never come back." I commanded.

"Cressida, stop, please!" Draco begged as tears were streaming down his face.

"Go, tell your fellow Slytherins that being pureblood does not mean you will get a pass for punishment. Only your faith in the Dark Lord can save you."


	8. Chapter 8

That night at around 23:30, I heard an alarm go off. I rushed out of bed and grabbed Delphini. I called an owl and put her in a basket. I scribbled a letter to my house-elf back at home to take care of her until I return. Potter was here. To keep Delphi safe, I had to send her away. I carefully made sure that the basket was tied and very secure before sending the owl off to the Lestrange Manor. I put on my Death Eater robes and grabbed my wand. I went down to the Great Hall and found nothing. I headed to Hogsmeade to go speak to the Death Eaters on patrol.

"Madam Lestrange! They were using some sort of spell, they weren't using an invisibility cloak. We tried! The dementors came and someone cast a patronus! It looked like a stag which is Potter's but the owner of Hogshead claimed it was his!" the patrol officer explained very fast with a panicked look on his face.

"You let him go!" I yelled mad. "Crucio! Crucio Crucio Crucio!" I lifted the curse since we needed him if there was a war coming. "Tell the others to be on the lookout for Potter. No doubt he's got his friends with him." I ordered. I went back to Hogwarts when I felt a burning in my arm. I looked my dark mark and hurried straight to the Great Hall when McGonagall came with her wand raised and Potter behind her.

"Madam Lestrange, I'm afraid Hogwarts is no longer in your control." she said calmly before she fired a curse which I dodged. I ran straight out of Hogwarts and apparated away.

As soon as I got to the heart of the Forbidden Forest, I said his name, "Voldemort."

My father came and I told him about Potter coming and how he and McGonagall took over the school.

"I already know this! Come, we have some planning to do." he ordered. He called the Death Eaters to the forest as our hideout.

"I will send a message to everyone at Hogwarts telling them to bring me Harry Potter. If they do not give me him within an hour, we will attack."

' _Harry Potter….You must give me Harry Potter within an hour or else we will attack. I do suggest that you do that, we are not people to be reasoned with. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched.'_

 _One hour later….._

"As you can see, they have not given up Potter but have had time to come up with battle plans. We must be smart about fighting. They must have a shield and people at every entrance at Hogwarts whether it be high or low. Be prepared. We are not people to be beaten!"

We all started getting into groups and deciding on which entrance we'll be in. I gave my mother one last goodbye hug just in case and bowed to my father. I would be charging straight ahead into the Great Hall. I passed the stone statues and walked straight into the Great Hall when Cho Chang came and pointed her wand at me.

"Hahaha! Well, I'm glad to say no one ever like you Chang so you won't be missed." I chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" she fired back. "Stupefy!" I easily blocked that.

"Your stupid group you were in won't help you against a Death Eater! What was it called again? Oh yeah Dumbledore's Army! Ha! You looked up to that old hag? Ahh. Killing him was fun." I teased. This riled her up because she fired a curse that I easily dodged.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled. My smile turned into a sneer when she dodged it but barely. I then used Antonin Dolohov's curse on her which he taught me a couple years ago when I first got out of Azkaban. It hit her which made me laugh.

"You know Chang, I expected you put up more of a fight." I said as I left her on the ground. I had to find a mudblood. I created a spell and I needed to test it on someone. I found Colin Creevey and decided that he would be a nice target. I said the curse non-verbally when a flash of silver hit him square in the chest and he fell to his knees as he choked as if an invisible rope was tied around his neck. I laughed, excited to test it on someone else. I found Michael Corner dueling someone and decided that he was a perfect target. I fired the curse and it hit his back. Like Colin, he also choked to death as if strangled by an invisible rope. I wanted to find an easier target. I then saw Weasley. He was looking like he needed someone to fight. I ran over to him and fired a curse but he blocked it. Angered, I went and fired more curses at him which he blocked. I heard someone call my name which caught me off guard and Weasley petrified me. I laid on the ground helpless when it finally wore off. I found some witch who looked like she was terrified so I used my spell and her death was so hilarious. She gasped for air but couldn't get it. Tears were streaming down her face as she clawed at her neck. I went to go find a bunch of people when I looked up at the ceiling and there was a chandelier in a hallway.

"Relashio." I said as I pointed to the chain holding it up. It fell on three people killing them. I went to find another person when my father's voice came, " _You are fighting a war that you cannot beat. We will give you an hour to tend to your wounded and retrieve your dead. Now Harry Potter, I speak directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die for you you have an hour to give yourself up to us in the Forbidden Forest. Come alone and I shall leave Hogwarts."_ I ran outside and into the forest when I was greeted by my mother.

"Cressida!" she said in relief as she hugged me.

"Harry Potter will give himself up to us. As what did you say Lucius? 'He has a weakness for heroics' hmm what a shame. I honestly thought that he would put up a fight and come seek me earlier." Voldemort admitted. "He will come and you will do nothing as I kill him. Even if he attacks. The boy is mine!" he declared.

 _One hour later…_

"Well I certainly thought that he would come." Voldemort admitted. Just then a figure came out of the shadows. Harry Potter walked out and stood in the middle.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die.

"Avada Kedavra!" my father yelled slowly as he collapsed to the ground as Potter did. After about five minutes he came up.

"My Lord, My Lord are you alright?" Bellatrix asked concerned. My father stood up and smiled. Ecstatic of his accomplishment.

"You there! Go see if he's dead." he ordered as he pointed his wand to my Aunt Narcissa who gave a yelp of pain. She went over to his body and put her face close to his body. After about a minute she looked up, "Dead." she answered. We all cheered.

"I killed Harry Potter! Look see! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled as pointed his wand to Harry Potter's corpse.

"You there, Hagrid! You shall carry his body to Hogwarts." Voldemort declared.

We all started walking to the Hogwarts courtyard when we were greeted by the Hogwarts students and staff.

"Harry Potter, is dead!" my father said joyfully.

"Nooooo!" screamed the many students and staff.

"You now all put your faith, in me. Anyone who wishes to join us come forward now.

"Draco! Draco! Draco." whispered/yelled the Malfoys. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He walked over and Voldemort stood in the middle, gave him an awkward hug. Just then, Neville Longbottom limped forward.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort admitted. We all laughed. "Well, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I just wanted to say, we'll never join you. Harry may be dead. But his legacy still lives on.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Longbottom declared.

"Very well we'll revert to the original plan, so be it." Father said. Just then a window broke and the sorting hat came out. It flew into Neville's head and went up in flames and he was put in a full body bind curse from my father.

"There will be no more sortings the colors of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin will suffice right Neville?" Just then, a small giant came rushing in screaming, "HAGGER!" He caught us by surprise no one except me really noticed that Harry Potter jumped up and put his invisibility cloak over himself. Before I could react, Neville broke out of his body bind curse and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and sliced the head off of Nagini.

"Noooo!" I screamed as Nagini dissolved into dust. This caught Voldemort's attention. He reacted as I did and started firing curses. I ran towards my mother who was yelling at deserting Death Eaters to stay and fight.

"Cressida, Cressida come. This war is already lost. I am fighting because I am a Death Eater. You must not desert as well! If I don't come back, take care of Delphini." she ordered.

"Wait mum! I love you." I whispered. She nodded and kissed me in the forehead. I ran to fight and killed a wizard not caring if he was on our side or not. I started to run into the Great Hall when I saw Molly Weasley fire a curse at my mother which made her topple over slowly forming an arc with her body. She still had a snarl on her face from teasing Molly.

"Nooo!" I screamed along with my father. I shoved people out of the way to go by her body and mourn when someone barely missed a curse at me. Enraged, I fired a killing curse in their direction and killed them. Voldemort turned to Molly when a protective shield came in between him and Molly. Then as if he appeared out of thin air was Harry Potter.

"No! He's mine!" Voldemort yelled. Everyone circled around them watching as Harry Potter and Voldemort circled each other. Harry Potter, the foolish Harry Potter decided that he had enough nerve to say that Snape wasn't a loyal servant but was a loyal servant to Dumbledore! The wand never belonged to Snape, it belonged to Draco when he first disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy tower that night. I went over to Draco and covered his mouth while pointing my wand at his neck. Then, Potter revealed that he was the true master of the elder wand since he disarmed Draco weeks ago at the Malfoy Manor. He even tried to tell, my father, the most feared wizard in the world, to try to feel for some remorse! What an idiot. I then watched in horror as my father fired a killing curse at Potter who disarmed Voldemort. He fell down slowly as his expression changed for the last time to a shocked one. Tears fell down my face as I came to the thought that Delphini and I were orphans. I ran to the apparating point of Hogwarts and I quickly apparated away so I wouldn't get caught. When I got home and I was so enraged and shocked that I grabbed my wand and muttered two words to a house elf I thought I would never say, "Avada Kedavra!" I started to cry as my favorite elf slowly fell to the ground in a peaceful sleep. I went upstairs to find Delphini in her crib sleeping. I packed a couple things and obliviated the house elves. I grabbed Delphini apparated to some place far from London.


End file.
